Emails
by Lego Dinasaur
Summary: When Romano takes a vacation in New York, Spain starts missing him... after only a few hours. He decides to send Romano an email. Spain/Romano  short chapters about spain and romano's emails to each other  Rated T for mention of France
1. Chapter 1

Spain sighed, tapping his fingers against his computer desk. Earlier today, Romano had left to go visit America's house. It has only been a few hours, but Spain missed Romano. He clicked the internet and logged onto his email. His hands moved over the keyboard gracefully as he typed an email to Romano.

* * *

><p>From: TomateOnAmor<br>To: TiSpaccaLaFache11  
>Subject: I MISS MI TOMATE!<p>

Dear Romano,

Things here without you are very boring. Since you left, France has been very upset. In fact, he just bought a plane ticket to New York to come visit you! I guess he misses you a lot! I didn't even know you two were friends. Italy came by today, he said something about pasta then left. Oh well. Miss you mi tomate 3

lots of loooove, Spain.

P.S. France is bringing you a "Special Surprise". He won't tell me what it is though.

* * *

><p>Spain sighed again and clicked "Send".<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Me and a friend have been emailing each other. guess what we've been mailing? This! We got bored a few months ago and I sent this email (it hasn't been modified at all), to her. The emails kept continuing and well... we decided to post them! So... here they are! Enjoy :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

Romano turned his laptop on, face plastered with its typical frown – he'd been working all day and now he had to do more work in the hotel he was staying at. He'd had to stay at America's place for work, it was an annoying, bright, noisy place and he wasn't sure which he hated more, Spain's house or this place. As he opened his email, he skimmed his inbox.

"...oh god" he groaned, reading the title and sender – it was from Spain.

Typical.

It had been what? 9 hours since he'd left? Annoyed, he decided he may as well read it. He skimmed the letter, freezing as he read something about France coming. He was already in a foul mood before, but now France was coming? He clicked respond and typed back, fingers racing furiously.

* * *

><p>From: TiSpaccaLaFache11<p>

To: TomateOnAmor

Subject: Re: I MISS MI TOMATE!

STOP. EMAILING. ME. BASTARD.

Okay, first off WHY THE HELL IS FRANCE STILL THERE? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KICK HIM OUT! AND HE BETTER NOT HAVE, YOU BETTER BE LYING DAMMIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM? WHAT THE HELL BASTARD! WE AREN'T FRIENDS, HE'S BEING A STALKER LIKE HE ALWAYS IS, CAN YOU NOT GET THAT INTO YOU THICK SKULL? Italy this Italy, that, why the hell are you emailing me then? Why don't you just go bother him instead? AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET MY EMAIL ADDRESS FROM ANYWAYS BASTARD?

Seriously, stop emailing me.

Romano.

P.S. If Felicano's still there tell him he owes me five bucks.

P.S.S. You still better be joking about that whole France thing

* * *

><p>Done, He got up from the computer and promptly went to double-check that the door was locked before returning to work.<p>

* * *

><p>Ezmerelda: Hi everyone! *waves* this is Lego Dinasaur's friend! My first email, woot! So uhhhh, yeah XD this all started over Easter when I went to America for a few days and randomness ensued. This is my first time official writing a fan fiction so comments and critiques are welcome!<p>

Lily (Lego Dinasaur): by the way... the email accounts on here actually are emails... feel free to mail "Spain" or "Romano" :3 they WILL reply.

Romano= TiSpaccaLaFache11 at hot mail . ca  
>Spain= TomateOnAmor at hot mail . com (or . ca)<p>

Ti Spacca La Fache means "I break your face" In italian. Tomate On Amor means... Tomato. and On Amor is Romano spelled backwards! (Amor means love ;D )


	3. Chapter 3

Spain was looking around on the internet when his email notification came up on the screen. He excitedly went to check his email, happy to see it was from his Romano. He scanned through the email quickly.

"Ahh, Romano. Always swearing..." he tsked and started typing up his reply.

* * *

><p>From: TomateOnAmor<br>To: TiSpaccaLaFache11  
>Subject: RE: I MISS MI TOMATE!<p>

Does mi Tomate not love me anymore? And France actually came back right after you left! What a coincidence! And I'm not lying; I thought you'd be happy to have someone with you! By the way did you bring enough underwear? Because you can't forget your bed wetting problem. Be nice to France! Oh I got your email from France.

Lots of loooove, Spain

* * *

><p>He sent the email and was about to go back to the site he was on before, but he suddenly remembered the last time he was at Prussia's house. Prussia had been staring at his computer screen, and when Spain had asked him what he was doing, Prussia told him he was Googling himself.<p>

Ah why not?

Spain went to Google and clicked the search box, typing in his name. As he scanned through the results, his eyes widened.

"W-What the hell is this?" He stared at the screen. There were over 725,000,000 results! "Oh boy... I have some _very_ dedicated stalkers..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: x3 I just had to put that last part... the song "I can't stop googling myself" Is perfect for Prussia! (If anyone makes a fanvideo with that song... and prussia... SEND ME A LINK 8D )_**

**_(More updates soon~ )_**

**_Peace out homies ~ L-Dawg _**


End file.
